


a cheesy, sappy, stupid love song (a lifelong love letter)

by mingcat



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, College, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Musical Instruments, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Songfic, Swearing, a bit of miya twins love in the beginning, again not really secret but yk, mentioned fighting, well not really rock but just imagine that they're hella good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: Atsumu Miya was a very vocal person, sometimes beyond reason and social parameters, so he found it absolutely ridiculous that he couldn't find the words to assure his bandmate slash kinda-sorta boyfriend that he was utterly in love with him and was 120% sure that they were meant to be. Thank fuck Osamu was there to knock some sense into him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	a cheesy, sappy, stupid love song (a lifelong love letter)

> [ ~~_**fic playlist** _ ~~ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1YCxTgnqSMqgiWDs8FZesJ?si=GvxhaKmvTtOEJWS3ojcLXw)

“I swear to god, ‘Tsumu, if ‘ya don’t get out of bed and stop bloody sulking, I’mma personally drag ‘yer ass to ‘yer damn boy’s dorm and shove ‘yer head through the door.”

The blonde stopped smothering his face into the pillow he had beneath him to glare at his brother. “I ain’t fucking sulking, ‘ya twat.”

A snort and a roll of eyes. “Yeah, and I ain’t a fucking genius at pocker.”

“I beat ’cha once, ‘ya know.”

“Getting me drunk _and_ bribing my boyfriend to tell ‘ya my cards from behind my shoulder still didn’t let’cha win, dumb dumb.”

“Oh, boo, ‘ya rat looking bastard.”

“Curse me all ‘ya want, we still share the same bloody face, dimwit.”

“Eck… ‘ya right, we’re gorgeous as fuck.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m hotter, though.”

“My man boobs beg ‘ta differ.”

“Oh, _please_ , said who?”

“My fanclub, the entire department, the dorm’s lunch lady, the old man who sells onigiri down the street, heck, I caught Keiji-kun staring at ‘em once during one of ‘yer shows, too-”

“Oh, just _shut up_.”

A sigh. Osamu shut the book he was trying to read and pushed himself to the edge of his bed and propped his elbows on his knees. “What is it, scrub?”

“‘S nothing.” Atsumu turned his face towards the wall, not wanting his brother to see his expression and read whatever was blatantly there. He was never good at hiding his emotions, always wore his heart on his sleeve. Atsumu was the type to be a little in love with everyone he meets, which is why it was driving him near insane how strongly he felt for a certain tall, curly haired raven.

“‘S not nothing when ‘ya look like ‘yer a blink away from crying.”

It’s silent for a while, long enough that Osamu began to think that Atsumu was just gonna ignore his question altogether.

“It’s Omi.”

“I guessed that much.”

“No, it’s,” he let out a breath as he turned back to face his brother, hugging the pillow tightly against his chest as if the flimsy bag of cotton could protect him from whatever held him hostage. “We got into a real fight, like, not the fun shit we usually do and… and we’ve been having a lotta doubts lately and our insecurities got the best of us when we last met and it, we, we,” he choked as a tear finally fell from his eye, trailing down his cheek before being absorbed by the pillow sheet. It shocked Osamu, the fact that his other half was shedding tears at all.

Atsumu, for all the love he had given and continued to give, for all the times he had his heart broken, stepped on, and toyed with, for all the pain and bitterness his generous heart had endured - he had not cried for anyone and anything. Until Sakusa Kiyoomi came into his life in a whirlwind of keys and notes and quiet intrigue with a dash of sarcasm and sass.

Atsumu, who only knew to give and give and give - had finally decided that he wanted to take and receive.

Osamu moved over to the other bed, sliding next to his brother who immediately shoved the pillow away to retreat into the comfort of his twin’s open arms. His shirt was slowly growing damp but Osamu paid no mind to it, carding his fingers softly through soft, dyed blonde locks. Once the quiet sobbing subsided to little sniffles, Osamu spoke again.

“Did’ja break up?”

A shake of the head.

“Are ‘ya okay now?”

A nod against his shoulder.

“Do you know what’cha wanna do?”

Another nod.

“Do you know how ‘yer gonna do it?”

Another shake.

Osamu racked his brain for a way to help his brother out of his miserable state when the guitar at the corner of the room caught his eye. He let out a small chuckle. “Oi, ‘Tsumu, ‘yer a whole dumbass.”

The blonde shove him away with a scandalized scoff, almost pushing the other off of the bed had he not grabbed onto the headboard to keep him steady.

“I cry my heart out to ‘ya and ‘yer just gonna continue to insult me?” Astumu rolled his eyes and faced the wall yet again, a child in the midst of a tantrum. The other clicked his tongue, giving the blonde the stink eye behind his back. “For fuck’s sake, ‘Tumu, what’s the one thing ‘yer good at?”

“Darts?”

“Try again.”

“Bowling?”

“Uh uh.”

“Origami?”

“Nice try, ‘ya suck at paper cranes.”

“Oh god, just bloody _tell me_ , ‘ya fucking scrub-”

Osamu pulled him up by his shoulder into a sitting position and twisted his head, one hand pointing to the lonely instrument in the corner.

“‘Yer the main vocalist of the entire campus’ favorite band. Write a damn good song for your Omi and perform it for ‘im in at the concert next week.”

Atsumu stared blankly at his guitar that had gone untouched for too long to collect a few dustmotes before he slowly turned to his brother with wide eyes. “‘Samu, there might just be something in that noggin of yours after all.”

A flick to the forehead and a yelp. “I’ve always been the smarter half.”

“Pfft, ‘yer grades in ‘yer stupid wildlife elective beg ‘ta differ.”

“Oi, oi, _oi_ , I was tricked and ‘ya know it.”

“How could’ja not tell the difference between a bloody _duck_ and an _ostrich_?”

"They made the ostrich _tiny_ and the duck fucking _huge_ , okay?!"

They stared each other down for a second before bursting into laughter. Suddenly the blonde was bringing the other into a tight hug. “Thanks, ‘Samu,” he whispered.

Osamu tightened his hold. “‘Course, ‘Tsumu.” he pulled away. “Now c’mon, ‘ya owe me pudding for that.”

Atsumu chuckled, wiping his tears away before ruffling his brother’s hair. “Fine, fine.”

* * *

It wasn’t easy keeping it a secret considering they were in a band and they had to practice all the songs they were supposed to perform for the fundraising concert, but he made it work. They spoke only when needed and though it broke his heart, it only made Atsumu work harder to make the song as perfect as he could. He only hoped it wasn’t too late.

* * *

The band before them had already left the stage and they were almost done setting up. The crowd was already hyped and the constant chatter and buzz in the air made Atsumu’s heart beat like crazy. It wasn’t the adrenaline rush and euphoric high he wanted though. He hadn’t felt so nervous and queasy to perform since the first time he held a mic and strummed a guitar. Luckily the curtains were drawn so the crowd couldn’t see him on the verge of a panic attack.

“Hey, you good?” Iwaizumi asked him from where he sat behind the drums. The blonde managed to nod, words not working for him at the moment. The drummer was about to say something when his eyes flitted to something over Atsumu’s shoulder that had him shutting his mouth. There was a soft touch on his wrist.

“Miya.”

Atsumu took in a shaky breath before he turned towards the concerned face of the only person he would give every piece of his heart, tattered as it was, and every inch of his soul if it meant he could be his eternally. “Omi,” he managed a whisper.

The raven saw the look in his eyes and slowly brought him to the edge of the left wing where there were less people, slinging his guitar behind him. The blonde followed quietly, head bowed. When they were in a fairly secluded area, Sakusa held both of the other’s wrists, thumb gently caressing the inner side, right over his pulse, in the way he knew always helped calm the other down.

“Atsu, what’s wrong?”

The soft murmur and the obvious love behind the name almost brought the other to the verge of tears. “I can’t breath, Omi,” he whispered. The raven immediately took him into his arms; because no matter what happened, no matter where they were or who they were with, ‘I can’t breath’ will always mean ‘I need you’ to the both of them.

“I’m sorry,” Sakusa whispered. Atsumu shook his head.

“No, no, we were both wrong.” the blonde’s grip tightened on the guitar strap, nail scraping the leather in jerky movements. “And I, I’m gonna prove it to ‘ya, Omi. I'mma show ‘ya.”

He felt his confidence swell, his resolve strengthening and surging. The raven moved away, looking confused at the sudden change in atmosphere between them. “Prove what, Miya?”

Atsumu took in a deep breath and gave Sakusa a determined smile. “Just ‘ya wait.”

Semi and Sugawara were calling them from the stage to hurry up.

“Miya, what are you planning?” Sakusa gave the other a suspicious glare as the blonde walked backwards, tugging him along back to their band. Atsumu shook his head. “Listen to me, yeah?”

That just made the other’s frown deepen but his response was instant, no hesitation at all. “Always.”

“Good.” he squeezed Sakusa’s hands one finally time, and riding the wave of confidence, he surged forward to peck the other on the cheek. The blonde chuckled at the red that painted the other’s cheeks, ignoring the cat calls, whistles, and various comments that basically meant ‘finally, oh thank fuck’ that were thrown about.

Atsumu took his place on the center of the stage, gripping the mic tightly to help ground him. He heard the staff and organisers yell out orders until they began to count down. Three, two, one…

The curtain rose, the lights were blinding, the crowd was a large mass of shadow figures, and Atsumu has never felt so alive.

Grinning, he brought the mic up to his lips the second the beat dropped.

Showtime.

* * *

They always had the longest sets out of all the bands that usually played in campus events so they were always scheduled to perform last. One would think that the energy would dwindle as time passed, but it only grew, and grew, and grew - until even people from miles away could hear the screams and feel the beat in the ground. That’s what it meant to be The Volley - better than the best, kings amongst champions.

Atsumu’s determination only grew with every song they finished. He was always a good host, and it seemed he had infected the crowd a whole lot more with his current energy. Too soon, the notes and sound faded and the song was over.

“Woo! I gotta say, that might’ve been our best one yet! I’mma let ya’ll in ona lil’ secret, Tobio-kun over there is playin’ real good tonight for a special someone in crowd.”

That got him screams and a glare from the mentioned younger, though the blush on his cheeks and the fact that he wasn’t doing anything to deny it said enough.

“And while we’re on the topic,” the blonde side-eyed Sakusa, the raven’s eyes already on him, making him smile even wider. “I’ve got a secret too! Who wants ‘ta know?!”

The crowd shouted their affirmations.

“Mh, I’m not good at normal confessions though. But ‘ya see, there’s this guy…” the crowd already began to scream louder than ever that Atsumu actually had to pause, chuckling when he got closer to the mic again. “Yeah, yeah, I’m off the market. Sorry, ladies and gents. Uhm, anyway, where was I now… oh, yeah,” he snapped his fingers and turned to Sakusa, shit eating grin on his face. “I’ve got a confession to make. ‘Ya listening to me, Omi-kun?”

The crowd was going absolute batshit crazy but all Atsumu could focus on was the way the raven’s dark eyes were positively shining under the harsh lights and how soft his lips looked when they parted in a gasp or a sigh, he wasn’t sure. But Sakusa nodded and that was all the blonde needed.

“‘Aight, so this next song is a new one of mine and it’s the first time I’mma be singing it so be kind with ‘yer reactions, yeah?” that earned him a couple chuckles. “It’s a really sappy one, super cheesy, ‘Samu nearly barfed on me on purpose when I let ‘im hear it.’Samu, wherever ‘ya are, ‘yer a bloody bastard and I love ‘ya.”

Somewhere in the crowd, Osamu shouted back something along the lines of, “I love ‘ya too, ‘ya dumb dirtbag!”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. “This ain’t for ‘im by the way, that would be gross-”

“Stop stalling, Miya.”

Sakusa was leaning against a highly amused Sugawara, speaking into the mic attached to his keyboard. Atsumu took a deep breath in. “right, right, confession song, here I go.”

He signalled Iwaizumi to start the beat and without taking his eyes off of the raven, he begun to sing.

_I have a question_

_It might seem strange_

_How are your lungs?_

_Are they in pain?_

_'Cause mine are aching_

_Think I know why_

_I kinda like it though_

_You wanna try?_

Atsumu had realized in the days apart from the other that, even with the raven within the vicinity, not being beside him and not being with him made Atsumu feel like drowning when he was only ever used to floating aimlessly. The mere idea of not having Sakusa was a reality he could never fathom, so losing him was not an option. He will never be done with giving himself, but it was time for him to get something back as well.

_Let's write a story_

_Be in my book_

_You've got to join me on my page_

_At least take a look_

_Oh, where are your manners?_

_You need some time?_

_Let's swap chests today_

_That might help you decide_

He walked towards the raven, hand hesitant in the distance between them. Sakusa immediately intertwined their fingers. Atsumu grinned wider, leaning even closer, shortening the distance and coming close enough that their noses brushed. Looking straight into dark orbs that held every future he could ever want or need, he sang.

_Oh, would you be so kind_

_As to fall in love with me?_

_You see, I'm trying_

_I know you know that I like you_

_But that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love_

_I think it's only fair_

_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share?)_

_'Cause I like you but that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love with me_

Sakusa wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, surprising the other and almost making him trip on his words.

_Oh, do me a favour_

_Can your heart rate rise a little?_

The raven brought their connected hands up to his chest and laid the blonde’s palm over his heart. Atsumu felt it beating hard and fast, a living thing beneath his touch, proof of the other’s affections.

_Oh I like you but that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love with me_

The song ended and the crowd was silent as Atsumu took in a shaky breath.

“So, what’cha say, Omi?” he spoke into the mic. The raven hummed, playful smile playing on his lips. “I say… that I’ll do you one better than a boring old ‘yes’.”

Atsumu stared at his not anymore kinda-sorta but publicly official boyfriend with wide eyes as he moved away, taking the mic from his hands and pulling him back to the center of the stage.. “What’re ‘ya…”

Sakusa gave him a grin that had him and the entire audience swooning as he leaned into the mic once he slotted it back onto its stand. “What? You’re not the only one who can write sappy love songs, you know.”

That had the crowd finally roaring and then the first notes came through the speakers as the raven before to strum and sing, eyes never leaving the other.

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_

_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_

Apparently, Atsumu wasn’t the only one who could plan a surprise serenade.

_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_

_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

Many times he had asked the other to sing for him, but every time he brought it up Sakusa had alway managed to get out of it. Standing there, finally getting his wish, he was a bit jealous that he had to share the moment with a few thousand people. But with the way the raven was looking at him, really looking at him, it felt like the rest of the world faded away and it really was just the two of them.

_There was a time when I would have believed them_

_If they told me you could not come true_

_Just love's illusion_

_But then you found me and everything changed_

_And I believe in something again_

The raven stopped strumming, leaving the bass to Kageyama as he reached out to wipe away the tears that the blonde wasn’t even aware were trailing down his cheeks.

_My whole heart_

_Will be yours forever_

_This is a beautiful start_

_To a lifelong love letter_

At that point, Atsumu was adamant that fate had been pulling their strings all along because there was no way that the songs they both secretly wrote for each would match up in a perfect answer-response way.

_We are not perfect_

_We'll learn from our mistakes_

_And as long as it takes_

_I will prove my love to you_

_I am not scared of the elements_

_I am under-prepared, but I am willing_

_And even better_

_I get to be the other half of you_

Perfect. He agreed with the raven on that one, because they weren’t; they weren’t perfect in the sense that perfect means being content and settling at a certain level at one point, and he didn’t want that. He wanted to keep learning things about the other, he wanted to always be surprised, he wanted to keep reaching further heights with him. And if they fell and tumbled, it would be fine - because they would be together.

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_

_I choose you..._

_I will become yours and you will become mine_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_I choose..._

“You.” Sakusa breathed the word into the blonde’s very soul. “I choose you, Miya Atsumu. I choose you, and I love you. That’s my answer.”

Atsumu couldn’t have been fast enough to finally remove any and all distance between them as he wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He didn’t care about the audience they had at the moment. Heck, the entire world could be watching and he still wouldn’t care. Why should he anyway - he had his entire world there in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked it! would love to read your comments ^-^


End file.
